Memories(JamieXSansa)
by depressingprincesss
Summary: Sansa Stark is married to Ramsay Bolton a hateful husband that treats her horribly.What happens when she and Jamie Lannister start an affair that is still alive after all these years she's married? *All rights belong to George R.R Martin,I do not own anything.


London,January 7th

 _Sansa was sitting outside in her very cold yard,with a lighter and a packet of mint-flavoured cigarettes.She was inhaling slowly the smooth scent of the freshly snow and was thinking deeply.She was thinking about her,her family,her children,her husband but mostly her secret love.She was thinking about the wrong choices she made,the waste of time the loss of her youth and how empty she felt without him.She of course loved her children more than anything but still she felt so fucking miserable._ _Sansa couldn't bear to imagine the image of her husband.Disgust suddenly appeared in her face.She remembered the first time she heard his name 'Ramsay Bolton' the great son of his family.The rich heir of his legacy.The very not so loyal husband that beat her everyday after a hard day's work until blood appeared upon her skin._ _'It was all her father's fault' she thought.«A marriage between the Starks and the Boltons could make our family business greater»these were the last words she heard from him before she wasn't anyone's belonging.«I did it for our family»she was still saying to herself.Even after 7 years of marriage she didn't manage to love him'If only he made it easier for her'.But he didn't..._ _The only good tha came out of their marriage were their two children.Robb and Cat.Sansa closed her eyes and imagined the two adorable little faces of theirs in her mind.'She could see Robb hugging his baby-sister so tightly that she didn't have the courage to cry from pure laughter,she was staring right next to them until two warm hands hugged her slim waist from behind.His face now burried in her neck,as he was memorizing her unique scent.Jamie was the only man that truly ever loved her and she adored him just the same._ _'Jamie Lannister' she thought_ _He met him at a Baratheon Christmas party where they had both left earlier because the party was just too boring fo everyone.They bought biers and sat outside her yard,the same yard she's sitting now.They were talking for hours until they magically got closer and closer till their lips met one another.She was returning his kisses with nothing but desire.She was sick of this vanilla pathetic life she had been living.He was kissing her neck by the time they got inside.He was biting and licking so possessively that low moans were now escaping her mouth._ _He followed her to her own bedroom.They didn't have anything to worry about since her husband was away on a business trip and her little baby boy would spend the night at his grandparent's house._ _Sansa started unbuttoning Jamie's white shirt as he was pulling down her pink skirt._ _Now they were both naked,his warm body upon hers sending her chills._ _'Sansa...Are you sure?'_ _'Why wouldn't I?I've got the hottest man alive in my bed.'_ _They both laughed_ _'I'm asking seriously'he said with a huge smirk upon his face._ _'Yes of course I am,I want you like no-one before and I don't care if we only met a few hours ago'Sansa said while she was seductively biting her bottom lip._ _They spent a long night,moaning,gasping for air,whispering each other's names, till they reached their climax more than twice._ _The next morning Jamie woke up just as he had fallen asleep.Naked with Sansa curled around his body.She was laying her head on his chest and her hands were both hugging his waist.No sooner she had woke up they were already kissing like it was their last day on earth._ _'I don't want this to end'Jamie said when he broke the kiss first._ _'Me neither love,but you know who I'm married to.He is going to kill us both if he finds out'._ _'He won't and if he tries I'll kill him first,you know I will.He doesn't have to know.He doesn't even deserve to have you.You know that I'd do anything for not losing--Sansa's lips interrupted him with a passionate kiss._ _-You won't lose me then.It has been so much time since someone made me feel that way..happy and free,and I can't lose this feeling ever again nor the person who makes me want him so much._ _After that they were kissing in bed for hours.They were lovers,desperate to feel one another and they knew that no-one was going to stop them.'_ _~~~_ _Sansa's eyes were now full from hot bursting tears.She thought how happy these menories made her.Wrong..how happy he made her.She saw his blue car approaching her yard and rememebered for how long their affair is still a secret.She couldn't stand it anymore,she wanted to be his.She wiped the tears from her face and slowly approached the car._ _'Mamma,mamma Jamie went us to the funfair and it was amaziiiing' heard her six-year old boy now saying._ _'Oh I bet you had so much fun...c'mon now it's time for bed,say thank you to Jamie'._ _'Thank you'the little boy and his 4 year old sister were yelling as they went inside._ _'Thank you Jamie actually for taking the kids today.I owe you'_ _'It was the least I could do since I am Cat's true father and you know how much I love them.'_ _'I know love...'_ _'Okay I'm gonna go now since the children are home'._ _'Stay...'she said_ _Ramsay is away for the weekend'_ _'You know I can't stand it when you make this puppy face'Jamie chuckled._ _'Alright,alright I'm staying over but don't forget you owe me something'he said with a dirty smile spread wide all over his face._ _'I know what I said...'_

A.N

Alright so this is the first chapter of the story.Hope you enjoy.Ty some for your votes


End file.
